¿Realmente imposible?
by Aphrodite Knigth
Summary: ONESHOT Bels/Edd # El es mi primo...somos fmailia...pero , ¿es imposible? Un campamento y una alice decidida, ¿cambiaran algo?


Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 16 años y no se que pinto en este maldito lugar. Bueno, si que lo se, solo estoy en este maldito campamento porque esta él. Llevo enamorada de él desde que tengo uso de razón, pero se que es imposible, el es mi primo. Su nombre es Edward Cullen, el hijo de la prima de mi madre. El es… perfecto. No porque yo lo ame, sino porque lo es. Tiene a mas de la mitad de las chicas, locas por el. Ha salido con un montón de chicas, y verle con cada una dolía. Pero no puedo hacer nada, somos familia, es algo imposible. Además, ¿Por qué se iba a fijar en mí? Una chica corriente: castaña, ojos marrones, de piel pálida, torpe y tímida. No, definitivamente, nadie se fijaría en mí. El es popular, es guapo, con sus ojos verdes y su pelo de ese color cobre tan especial, además, practica Skate… ¿a quien no le gustaría? Realmente, no se que pinto aquí.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba sentada en mi habitación escuchando música cuando tocaron la puerta._

_- Bella, ¿puedo entrar?_

_-Si mama – apague el equipo de música y me senté en la cama mirándola, parecía debatirse por contarme algo - ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Veras… ya sabes que hace unos días, Charlie y yo pensamos en pasar el verano solos, o parte de el para celebrar nuestros 20 años de casados… y bueno, ya hemos encontrado donde te quedaras. – La mire y fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-Pues… te hemos apuntado a un campamento – Debió de ver mi cara de rechazo en ese instante ya que empezó a hablar a toda prisa y sin coger aire, me recordaba a mi mejor amiga, Alice – Veras, es un campamento de verano, pasarías un mes en la playa en una especie de hotel/residencia. Abra millones de actividades, excusiones y veras miles de lugares increíbles. Hable también con los padres de Alice, y van a mandarlos a ella y a Emmet también, además, el campamento me lo recomendó Esme. De verdad te gustara ¿si?_

_- Yo….mama… sabes que odio los campamentos – le recrimine._

_-Ya lo se cariño, pero… piénsalo, estarán tus amigos, y tu primo… y vas a conocer a muchísima gente._

_-¿Edd estará?_

_-Claro que si, lleva yendo dos años. De verdad, que no será tan malo. Además, las instalaciones están muy bien. Los cuartos son de tres, y con baño individual, estas al lado de la playa. Se que no te agrada la idea, pero será solo un mes y – deje de escucharla. Edward estaría allí. Igual era mi oportunidad, podría pasar mas tiempo con el al menos. Empecé a imaginarme cosas, que sabia que nunca pasarían cuando escuche a mi madre decir – venga Bells, solo di que si._

_-Esta bien mama, por lo que lo alabas, igual no esta tan mal… - lo dije poco convencida pero sonreí_

**Fin flashback**

Y aquí me tenéis. Llevamos ya dos semanas por aquí. Comparto habitación con Alice, y Rosalie, ella es increíble, con el aspecto de una modelo, y su personalidad única, nos hicimos amigas al instante y ella empezó a salir con Emmet, y realmente es algo que no es gustoso de ver, se pegan el día cual lapa babosa. Su gemelo Jasper es una persona muy calmada y callada, pero trae a Alice loquita

Estaba sentada en la cama, escuchando música, cuando entro Alice echa un torbellino.

-¡Bella! ¿a que no imaginas?

-¿El que tendría que imaginar?

-¡Mañana nos iremos al bosque de acampada! ¡Dormiremos allí! – empezó a dar saltitos y a buscar cosas entre los cajones - ¿Qué deberíamos llevar? ¿debería llevar bikini? ¿el mp4? ¿podré llevar el secador? Espera, no creo... pero ¿como me arreglare el pelo? ¿Serra mejor que lleve maquillaje o no? ¡No podré vivir sin mi maquillaje!

-Espera, alto ahí. ¿acampada?

-¡si! Serra genial. Creo que intentare acercarme un poco a Jasper, el en verdad me gusta. Y quizás tú podrías intentar algo con Jacob. Se ve a la legua que esta por ti. – Me sonroje y la empuje suavemente y ella río.

- Cállate

-Vamos Bels, lleváis semanas intentando que le digas que si y salgas con el, igual deberías probar con el.

-Pero… es que no estoy segura…

-¿acaso te gusta otra persona? – me miro sorprendida.

-¡NO!.- dije demasiado rápida, y ella lo noto.

-OH bella, dime, ¿Quién es? ¿es guapo? ¿Le conozco? – mierda, la había cagado. ¿y ahora que le decía yo a Alice? Debió de notar en mi cara algo porque añado. – Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿no? Te quiero como a una hermana y te voy a ayudara pesar de todo. Incluso si te gustara el imbecil de James, yo te apoyaría.

- Yo… yo… - tome aire y solté en un susurro rápido – estoyenamoradadeEdward,miprimo.- La mire a los ojos esperando su reacción pero su cara no cambio absolutamente.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo que y? ¡Es mi primo! ¡Somos familia! ¿acaso no te resulta repulsivo? ¿no te parece incorrecto? – La mire asombrada.

- No realmente. EL es muy atractivo. Y hay muchos primos que salen, incluso antes se casaban entre ellos, y sigue haciéndose en algunas partes del mundo. Además, estoy segura de que le interesas.

- Estas loca Allie Ni aunque me desnudara delante de el se fijaría en mi de ese modo – la mire y vi. como sonreía. OH no. Planeaba algo – No pienso desnudarme – le advertí y ella se río ante eso.

- OH, para nada Bella, solo espera y veras- Y tal como entro se fue de la habitación dejándome allí plantada como una tonta.

Estábamos a punto de subir al autobús para la acampada. Alice no había vuelto a mencionar el tema, pero sabía que se traía algo entre manos. Estaba pensando en que podría ser cuando alguien me abrazo por detrás y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿Te sentarías conmigo en el bus? – Su voz aterciopelada me confirmo mis sospechas. Le mire y vi. como Edward hacia un puchero realmente lindo. Le sonreí y dije.

- ¿Qué? ¿te han dejado plantadas tus novias o que? – me rei y el fingió un gesto de ofensa mientras se apoyaba en el bus.

- Solo quería pasar el rato con mi chica favorita – me sonrío y me derretí ante eso, pero no se lo iba a denostar.

-No seas pelota – le saque la lengua – Pero me piíllas de buen humor, así que te dejare sentarte conmigo.

-¡Genial! – Se acerco y me beso la mejilla. No era la primera vez que lo hacia pero aun así me sonroje. – Ahora vuelvo. – Lo observe mientras se iba y saque mi mp4. Estaba escuchando Paramore, cuando Jake me llamo.

- Hey, chica linda, ¿has visto a Bella? Quería pedirle que se sentara conmigo.

- Lo siento me adelante – No lo había visto llegar, pero ahora el me tenia cogida de la cintura algo posesivamente, y miraba a Jake con… ¿odio? ¿celos? Creo que necesitaba dormir algo… empezaba a imaginar cosas.

- Lo siento Jake. Otra vez será ¿si?

- No pasa nada – Sonrío, pero se fue molesto.

-¿Qué tienes tú con ese? – Edward me miraba algo molesto, y en sus ojos verdes se notaba algo contra Jacob.

-Yo... nose, creo que le gusto.- Me mordí el labio y le mire.

-¿Y el a ti?- me retorcí las manos y pensé en mentirle, decirle que si y olvidarme de el, pero… era muy mala mentirosa.

-No realmente, aunque no veo porque te interesa tanto. – lo mire algo enfadada y fruncí el ceño.

-Yo…- me miro como dudando – Eres mi prima, claro que me importa.

-Ya…- estaba decepcionada, aunque no se que es lo que se supone que esperaba. – Bueno, subamos al bus ya ¿si? Vamos- Le cogi de la mano y pasamos el recto del trayecto hablando y riéndonos.

Estaba a punto de anochecer. Habíamos pasado todo el día caminando y admirando los paisajes. Habíamos montado las tiendas. Yo la compartía con Rosalie, que me había pedido si podría irme un rato para que ella estuviera a solas con Emmet. Por eso ahora me encontraba en medio de aquel prado. Me había topado con el poco antes cuando buscaba algún sitio donde ir al baño, y me había enamorado completamente de las vistas. Estaba tumbada, y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Me desperté sintiendo unos labios sobre los míos. Al principio creía que era parte de mi sueño, así que correspondí al beso. Cuando abrí los ojos, me paralice.

- Edd…- me miro asustado

-Yo... Isa… creía que estabas dormida y…- No podía seguir, estaba rojo como un tomate, y tenia sus puños apretados.

-¿me…me…besases? – No podía asimilarlo. No podía ser real. ¿seguiría dormida? Tendría que pellizcarme - ¿es esto un sueño? – lo mire como esperando a que el desapareciera o alguna cosa que me demostrara que si y el me miro asombrado.

-Yo… Isa…- solo el me llamaba así, y era cuando éramos pequeños, ya nunca usaba ese apodo conmigo, estaba segura de que soñaba. – Se que somos primos, pero… me gustas. Demasiado.- Y me beso otra vez, y esta vez, me deje llevar. De repente deje de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi. corriendo hacia el campamento.

Seguí sentada allí, intentando comprender algo. ¿Fue real? ¿Lo soñé? Me levante y decidí volver a la tienda. Cuando oí unos ruidos raros viniendo de ella, cambie de opinión. Prefería no saberlo. Fui con Alice, y nada más entrar ella salto sobre mí.

-¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo ahora mismo Isabella!

-Pero… que diablos…

-Se te nota en la cara. Ahora dime, que paso con el

-Yo no estoy segura. Creo que lo soñé. Me beso. Me dijo que le gustaba. Pero no puede ser real yo….- me freno un grito ahogado suyo y como empezó a emocionarse.

-¡Lo sabia! Te lo dije! Estaba segura, solo hacia falta un pequeño empujón. Estaba segura de que pasaría algo, yo solo lo envíe allí a por ti. Sabía que sentía algo por ti, pero... ¿besarte? OH Bella, tienes que contármelo todo.

-¿Enviarlo por mí? – la mire incrédula-¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

-Pues…. – copio aire y empezó a hablar como solo ella lo hacia, de carrerilla – Pues, poco después de que tu te fueras, el empezó a buscarte, quería que le dejaras no seque cosa, y bueno, me pregunto si sabia donde estabas, entonces, yo le dije que se lo diría si me respondía a una pregunta y…. – la corte.

-Dime que no lo hiciste – ella me ignoro y siguió hablando

-…me dijo que vale, entones, le pregunte si sentía algo por ti y entonces lo supe ¡Esta enamorado de ti! Si vieras como balbuceaba respuestas incoherentes… entonces le dije que no pasaba nada, le conté donde estabas y como llegar allí y se fue. Pero no volvió. Entonces, una hora después lo veo venir corriendo y encerrarse en su tienda diciendo que no se encuentra bien, y poco después, vienes tu y con esa cara así que... junte cabos sueltos, le eche algo de imaginación. Y… legue a la conclusión de que pasó algo, así que cuéntamelo todo ahora mismito.

-Pero… ¿fue real?

-Al menos, que el estuvo allí si. Cuéntame bien todo. – Y se lo conté. Al terminar, ella no podía estarse quieta y de vez en cuando soltaba grititos de alegría y canturreaba _te lo dije_ por todas partes

-Alice, para, nos oirán – la reprendí. No seria bueno si alguien se enteraba o preguntara.- Además, puede que me equivocara y solo haya sido un sueño. O mi subconsciente o algo así.

-No Belly-bells, fue real, apuesto lo que quieras – Oh…eso era malo. Nadie, y cuando digo nadie es NADIE, se atrevería a apostar en contra de Alice. Ella siempre ganaba. Pero Esta esta vez, a cabezonería y testadurez no me ganaría.

-No Alice, no lo fue, no pudo serlo, así que tú eliges. ¿Qué quieres apostar?

-La que pierda se meterá desnuda al lago delante de todos el último DIA de acampada. -Me dijo convencida, mientras yo miraba su mano extendida con algo de miedo. – Y no valdrá echarse atrás, ¿hecho?

-Hecho – le cogí de la mano y ella me miro sonriendo.

-No puedo esperar a ver el espectáculo que montaras – dijo riendo.

-No pienso montar nada, porque estaré riéndome de verte desnuda – sonreí malignamente.

-Ya lo veras Bella…ganare.

Volví a mi tienda, y por suerte Rosalie estaba sola y dormida, así que me eche y comence a pensar otra vez en lo que habia visto en ese prado. Seguro que en cuanto viera a Edward se aclararian las cosas.

Cuando me levante era demasiado tarde. Lo supe por el ruido de las personas y la excesiva luz que había. Me vestí y fui con todos a desayunar, cuando el se me unio. Traia unas ojeras enormes y en cuanto me vio vi en su cara como si quisiera evitarme, pero desistió, negó levemente y se sentó a mi lado.

- Buenos días - le sonreí y el, indiferente, solo asintió.

Seguí desayunando y me fui. Me evito durante el resto del día y siempre que intentaba hablar con el se escabullía. Ya no sabia que hacer. Volvimos del paseo y cada uno fue a hacer lo que quería. Y lo decidí. Esta vez no se me iba a escapar. Iba a hablar conmigo le gustara o no. Lo vi. Irse, y le seguí, reconocía el camino, iba hacia el prado, mi prado. Se sentó en la hierba abrazando sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza resignado.

- La he cagado – susurraba con tristeza

-¿En que? – Se dio la vuelta sorprendido y me miro.

-Isa… ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Simple, te seguí. Llevas evitándome todo el día, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

-Yo… nada. – se giro y me ignoro.

-Edd, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, soy tu prima, puedes confiar en mi.

-Ese es el problema.- Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, pero parpadee

-¿no...Confías en mí? – no respondía ni me miraba – Esta bien. Adiós Edward, ya no te molestare más. Nunca. – comencé a irme pero me sujeto del brazo y me miro teste

-Ese no es el problema, claro que confío en ti.

-¿Entonces..?¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Tú me lo preguntas? ¿Es que acaso eres tonta? – me empezó a gritar frustrado – después de lo de ayer, yo pensé que tu... .me odiarías, y ¡ni siquiera lo recuerdas! – ¿que? No sabia que decía a no ser que…fuera…real-Yo… Isa, te amo – Me quede paralizada no sabia que pensar, ¿me amaba? Pero…éramos primos… familia, Mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a saltar de alegría. Nose cuanto tiempo estuve parada, pero fue demasiado, porque Edward se levanto y comenzó a irse. – Sabía que hice mal en decirte. Lo siento Bella, olvídate de que esto paso. – Comenzó a andar hacia el campamento después de mirarme triste.

-Yo también te amo, Edd – lo dije bajito, pero se que lo oyó porque se paro y se giro a mirarme, sorprendido, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y esperanza. Lo repetí mas alto – Te amo, aunque sea incorrecto.

-¿Lo…lo dices enserio? – solo podía asentir. De pronto sentí como me cogía por la cintura y me apretaba hacia a el. Apoye mis manos en su pecho y le mire a los ojos. Poco a poco, se acerco a mí, y rozo sus labios con los míos, y me beso. Al principio suavemente, pero yo quería mas. Pase mis manos por su cuello y acaricie su pelo acercándolo a mí. Delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua para pedir permiso y lo saboree. Fue un beso increíble. Cargado de amor, dulzura, pasión, tristeza, alegría, esperanza. Miles de sentimientos mezclados en un simple beso. Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Nos miramos a los ojos y con estos nos dijimos todo lo que no podíamos expresar con las palabras. Lo amaba y el a mi, era lo único que me importaba. De repente me acorde de algo y me eche a reír, el me miro confundido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nunca, y digo nunca, apuestes contra Alice.

_**Bueno chicas, este es mi segundo Fic, lo escribí hace un tiempo y .. bueno no estoy segura de que opinaran. Hoy es mi cumpleaños así que no sean malas conmigo ¿si? Si veo que os gustan mis historias, seguiré escribiendo... Aunque me da vergüenza no ser tan como la mayoría de por aquí :$ Bueno feliz navidad a todas y gracias por leerme =)**_

_**Atte: Aphrodite**_


End file.
